


It's Never Too Late

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [9]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: Multi, brothers share a wife, it's daddy daughter date day, the bucks go to disneyland, they're such good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Nick and Matt take their daughters to Disneyland on a daddy-daughter date day.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 2





	It's Never Too Late

_(GIF owned by adventurelandia on Tumblr)_

Nick watched Y/N as she packed a day bag, smiling and feeling his heart fit to bursting with love for the woman in front of him. She stopped for a moment and her face furrowed in concentration, as if she were checking a mental list for everything they’d need. When she was satisfied that everything was in order, she zipped the bag and stepped back, one hand on the high curve of her swollen belly. Another baby was on the way, and his wife—for he always thought of her that way—looked more beautiful to him every moment.

Six years had passed since they’d made the decision to make this life of theirs a reality, and he didn’t regret a single moment of it. He was closer to Matt than he’d ever been and that was saying something since they’d been joined at the hip since they were kids. He had a woman who loved him and stood by him and beside him and held him up when he couldn’t do it himself. But most importantly, he had two beautiful little girls who called him Dada and had him wrapped around their little fingers.

The door shut as Matt came in, sunglasses perched on the top of his head. “Car seats are in the car, strollers in the trunk, and we’re ready to roll. Let’s get the girls and do this.” He turned toward Nick and then back to Y/N, his eyes softening as he crossed toward her. “How’s our little guy doing? How’s Mama doing?”

She grinned at him and it made his heart feel three sizes too big. He’d loved her the moment they met. And he loved her even more today than he had yesterday. “He’s frisky today, and it’s wearing Mama out.”

Matt settled his hand on his wife’s belly and rubbed slow circles with his palm. “Come on, little guy, let Mama have a break, huh?” He kissed Y/N softly. “Take a nap today. Relax. It’s daddy-daughter date day.”

Nick joined the two of them, taking the bag from her. “We’ll probably only be gone a couple hours. The girls will get tired soon enough. We’ll take care of dinner tonight, too.”

She looked between the two of them, her fingers clutching the necklace that rested against her sternum. Her fingers had swollen with the baby, so she’d taken to wearing her wedding rings on a chain. “I love you both. So very much.”

“We love you, too,” Nick said with certainty. “Now go get off your feet, Y/N. We’ve got this.”

***

Neither of the Jackson brothers had ever thought that they would be one of those guys who drove a minivan, but they’d bought two. Matt drove, the radio playing quietly as five-year-old Mattie and two-and-a-half-year-old Nicole slept in their car seats. When they were about twenty minutes away, Nick reached back and woke the girls up.

“You’ve got to get excited, my loves,” he said as he put a CD in the stereo. “If you don’t, they won’t let us in, and we have to go back home.”

Mattie looked at her Dada with bright blue eyes and grinned. “In where, Dada?”

Nick winked at her. “You’ll see. But first, you have to get excited. Let’s sing Papa’s favorite song.”

“Oh God, please no,” Matt groaned as the music started to play.

Nicole giggled and started singing at the top of her lungs. “Baby shark… do do da do do… baby shark…”

***

Mattie screamed when she saw the sign. “Mickey! Dada, Papa, it’s Mickey!”

Her Papa looked at her in the rearview mirror. “Do you want to go visit Mickey?”

“Yes!” his daughter squealed, bouncing in her car seat as they swept below the _Welcome to Disneyland_ sign and into the parking lot. “Mickey. Mickey. Mickey.”

As soon as they parked, Nick got out and unloaded the strollers. Matt took a picture of their parking spot and opened the sliding doors to unload the girls. One by one, they got put into their strollers, the day bag Y/N had packed tucked into the bottom.

“Wanna walk, Papa,” Mattie pouted, crossing her arms and looking just like Nick when he was frustrated.

“When we get inside, Tea,” her Papa replied. “But it’s a really big place. You’ll get tired walking before we see it all.”

***

Nick carried Mattie on his hip as they waited in line for the Roger Rabbit ride. Her head was on a swivel, looking around at everyone and everything going on. “Are you okay, my love?”

She smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Love you, Dada.” She hooked her arms around his neck.

He swallowed hard, feeling tears prickle the back of his eyes. He sniffed. “I love you, too, Mattie.”

Before he could say anything else, they were at the front of the line and getting into their bright yellow cartoon taxi. Nick looked over at his daughter and smiled. “If you get scared, Dada’s right here, okay? It’s all pretend.”

They took off, Nick playing with the steering as he turned the car around and around. His daughter squealed and laughed, pointing to the weasels and Roger Rabbit as they passed. She held on tight as the ride went a little faster and got darker as they neared the end. Roger threw out a portable hole and out they went, back to the start of the ride.

Mattie was nothing but wide blue eyes and a grin that stretched from ear to ear. She pulled Nick along as they exited the ride and took off running toward Matt when she saw him sitting in the shade with Nicole on his lap.

“Papa!” she shouted, nearly vibrating with excitement. “Dada drove a yellow car with eyes and there was a rabbit and a cow with plates and… and…”

Matt listened, making all the right faces. When his daughter had finished telling him about the ride, he tucked Nicole back into her stroller and looked at his brother. “I guess that’s it then. We don’t need to visit Mickey. We can go home.”

“No, Papa! Please, wanna see Mickey!”

He looked down at Nicole, who was chewing on her fingers. “Do you want to go see Mickey?”

She nodded, wriggling.

Nick held Mattie by the hand, pushing her empty stroller with the other, as they walked further into Toon Town to visit Mickey.

***

Mattie and Nicole had far more stamina than their fathers thought. They visited the character houses in Toon Town, took pictures with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Pluto, had a treat at Clarabelle’s, and still weren’t tired. So they went to Fantasyland, where Mattie had to get her picture taken with every princess they came across and then proceeded to beg her fathers for one of the Mickey ear tiaras in the giftshop. A trip the brothers thought would be two or three hours turned into five and, by the time they left the park that afternoon, they didn’t know who was more exhausted—them or their daughters.

Nick drove back home. The girls fell asleep before they were even off Disney property, each clutching a stuffed Mickey with their names embroidered on his hat. Matt called Y/N to let her know they were on the way home. He promised to stop on the way back and pick up dinner.

“Hey, Matt,” Nick said a little while after his brother hung up with Y/N. “Do you ever… do you have a problem with this arrangement… this _life_?”

His brother watched him closely for a moment. “Us and Y/N? I had some doubts at the beginning, but now? Wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“You don’t regret… letting me in?”

Matt reached out and squeezed his brother hard on the shoulder. “Not for a second.”

***

Sunset was just painting itself over the horizon when they pulled into their shared driveway. Matt gathered up the take-out from Y/N’s favorite Italian place and the day bag. Nick unhooked the girls, carrying one in each arm as they went into Matt’s house. They tucked their heads against his shoulders, stuffed Mickeys thumping against his back.

Y/N was curled on the sofa in an oversized Young Bucks t-shirt and her favorite pair of sleep shorts, her hair in a tousled knot. She started when she heard them come in, surprise written on her features when she saw the time.

***

I followed behind as Nick carried the girls down the hall to their rooms. Matt was in the dining room, unloading the food they’d brought for dinner. “I thought you’d be back hours ago,” I whispered.

Nick turned to me as he stopped outside Mattie’s room. “So did we, but they got a second wind. Three different times.”

“Here,” I said, holding out my arms for Nicole.

He shook his head. “No lifting,” he reminded firmly. “It’s okay.”

Carefully, he sat down on the edge of Mattie’s bed. He leaned forward and settled her gently against the seashell pillows. He kissed her forehead and tucked her Mickey against her side before getting up, Nicole still sound asleep on his other shoulder.

“Let them sleep it off for a while,” he said as we walked into Nicole’s room. Matt had given her a jungle-themed bedroom with a tangled tropical forest painted on the walls. Her curtains were gauze and fake vines. Her bed was inside a pop-tent with her name on the top, stuffed monkeys and tigers everywhere. “Bedtime routine might be a little off, but today was worth it.”

Nicole snuggled her Mickey as Nick tucked her into place with a kiss on her temple.

He threaded our fingers together as we walked back toward the dining room. “So daddy-daughter date day was a success?” I asked.

The way he looked back over his shoulder at the half-closed doors of our daughters’ bedrooms… it reminded me anew how very lucky I was. He grinned one of his million watt grins. “Yeah, but next time, the whole family should go.”

We turned the corner to the dining room to find that Matt had put out the entire spread of food. He held out a chair for me. “Everything you’ve been craving for the last week, Mama,” he said dramatically. “And extra breadsticks because… come on… who doesn’t like breadsticks?”

“Nicole,” Nick and I said together.

Matt rolled his eyes, waving the statement away. “She’s _two_. It’s never too late to like breadsticks.”

Nicole's Bed


End file.
